flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Finate Ultima Zi
Finate Ultima Zi (otherwise known as either The Memory Mage by my foes and rivals or The Frontier Psychiatrist by everyone else) is a Traveler and an independent Diviner in the series. Personality Finate is normally calm, calculating, and determined. He is an objective oriented person and believes quite firmly that the ends can justify the means. One thing that does seem to drive Finate nuts is his own immortality. Finate can't deal with the concept of his immortality and being forced to face it can sometimes drive him into a rage. Even the mere sight of elderly or children is enough to irritate Finate. Special Form The Remembered: Finate's transformation resembles that of a humanoid Lizard who's tough and brightly coloured scales mark him as highly venomous, but he has no actual venom. Finate does, however, have the ability to give living permanent forms to the memories he has access too, on top of that some of his other abvilities become greatly enhanced. It's from this ability to give life to memories that Finate's transformation get's it's name. Known Attacks/Abilities * Copy Memory: Creates a copy of a specific memory that is then temporarily imprinted onto Finate's mind. Finate must first have access to the memory via his read memory spell. Appears as a purple glow around Finates head. * Fabricate Memory: Creation of artificial memories spanning up to a month to be inserted into the victim. Appears as a silver glow around Finate's hands. Finate must be able to touch the target in order to insert the memory. * Lock/Unlock Memory: Causes a specific memory (or detail) to be sealed away and forgotten so long as the lock is in place. Some knowledge of the detail is needed for the spell to work while full memory locks requires Finate to know the whole memory. Some locks can be unlocked at anytime using a specified keyword. Finate can reverse the spell to unlock magically sealed memories as well. Appears as an orange glow around Finate's hands. Finate needs to be touching the target for the spell to work * Warp/Correct Memory: Alters the details of a specific memory. Appears as a green glow around Finate's hands. Finate must touch the target for the spell. Can be reversed to undo magically altered memories. * Relive Memory: Drives the conscious mind back into a specific memory to relive it in it's entirety before returning to the present world. Appears as a red glow around Finate's hands. Finate must touch the target. * Read Memory: Allows Finate to search through and view a person's memories like a catalogue. Appears as a thin silver thread connecting Finate's head with the target. Finate needs to keep the target in a marginal line of sight. * Store Memory: Allows Finate to permanently store any memory he has (including copied memories) in an object such as a book or jar for later viewing. Special Form Attacks/Abilities * Manifest Memory: Manifests a being or object from Finate's memories (including memories that were stored or copied) in the real world. The manifested memories act as servants to Finate until dismissed or slain at which point they disappear. The memories also disappear when the transformation is undone or Finate becomes incapacitated. * Open Book: An intensified version of Read Memory. The ability appears as a silver glow around Finate's eyes and allows him to see the memories of everyone within a close distance and in his line of sight. Because the spell doesn't allow him to filter other people out Finate can only view a maximum of three people simultaneously and be effective, beyond that and he can't focus enough to draw any sense or meaning from the memories he's seeing because there's too much overlap. * Steal Memory: An intensified version of Copy Memory. Finate's claws glow deep purple and allow him to "steal" a copy of a memory by striking someone with his claws. The copy gets trapped in the purple Akehuran energy and this allows him to then manifest that memory. If the stolen copy isn't manifested it fades into nothingness. Only one memory can be carried at a time this way. * Amnesic Claws: A spell that causes the victim to forget what they were doing. It appears as a black glow around Finate's claws and takes effect only if Finate successfully strikes the victim. Effects last until somebody reminds the victim of what they were doing. Background Like all travelers Finate was born from Zero and studied their religion and beliefs while growing up. During these days he had a simple number for a name. When he was younger Finate was very impatient and was eager to see the world at large. So eager in fact that he often skipped his lessons to sneak out of the Traveler's home to explore the nearby lands by himself. Although this often got him into trouble eventually the teachers consented to let a senior traveler take Finate with him and tutor Finate while on their journey. Early on in their travels Finate and his tutor came across a caravan of humans that was made up of travelling merchants. Finate's Tutor negotiated with the caravan leader to allow the two travelers to journey with the rest of the caravan. In exchange Finate and his tutor would help with the chores and sales of all the merchants. The leader was more than happy to accept two helping hands but the rest of the caravan was wary of the newcomers. While Finate traveled with the caravan the others did eventually open up to him and he started making friends with others that were relatively close to his own age. His tutor regularly warned Finate not to get too close to the humans but because he would never say why Finate just ignored him. The duo stayed with the caravan for the remainder of Finate's first century and Finate learned why his tutor had remained distant from the rest of the caravan. As time passed Finate's friends either grew old or became sick and they started dying. Because of how close he had become Finate was devastated with each death on. When the last of his friends passed on Finate and his tutor left the caravan to wander on their own again. although he had been devastated by the loss of his friends Finate eventually got over the grief and sadness but the guilt of living on continued to hang over him though he no longer showed it. It was at this time that his tutor deemed Finate capable of traveling on his own and they parted ways. Finate began his wanderings by travelling around the world to learn all he could about the world at large. He hoped this would put to rest his qualms about immortality. Sadly it only reinforced the notion that immortality was highly unnatural in this world. Everything had an eventual end, sure some things lasted longer than others but nothing lasted forever and that included the seemingly immortal Travelers. This realization gave Finate some comfort, so with each decade or whenever he found himself fearing his infinite life ahead Finate would remind himself that there would be a time when he would meet someone he loved, have children and then grow old and eventually die. But as a second century went by followed closely by a third Finate began to doubt there would ever be an end. Soon he stopped preforming the usual religious practices. Zero, the figurehead of his people became less of an idle of encouragement and more of an omen to Finate. Zero was a clear sign that there is no end for the Travelers. That they were doomed to travel for eternity. This thought drove Finate into the depths of despair and like so many before him Finate began to contemplate suicide. It seemed like the more he thought about it the more welcome an idea it became until at last the Traveler prepared to hang himself. Maybe it was fear of death, maybe it was a thought that could only occur to him once he had given up on everything. Whatever the reason, Finate hesitated. In his crazed state of mind Finate had an epiphany, anything that didn't have an end was unnatural and so would need an end forced upon them. This of course meant both the ongoing world and the Travelers themselves. The question was, how? Finate had neither the power, the resources, nor the connections needed to incite the kind of world changing events that would need to be enacted. Then he remembered, he had his Mnemonic magics and all the time in the world. It was the first time Finate had been truly glad of his immortality, with a new goal in mind Finate started to lay out his first plans. Nowadays Finate works as a traveling therapist who uses his Mnemonic Akehura to help people overcome fears and deal with traumatic memories, at least on an official level. Not to mention that he has no problems using underhanded deals to get what he wants. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Travelers Category:Independent Diviner Category:Diviner Category:Zeraal